Various structures may use ventilation systems to maintain a selected environment. For example, office buildings that may have sealed windows yet house large groups of people generally include ventilation systems including a heating and cooling system. The ventilation systems ensure that a supply of fresh air and acceptable levels of various materials are maintained within the structure. Further, the ventilation system can assist in removing less desirable compounds, such as carbon dioxide emitted by the inhabitants from the building. Therefore, the ventilation system may be used to move volumes of air and may generally include various fan systems to move the air.
Other structures, such as farmhouses, may also require ventilation systems. Farmhouses may be any appropriate building generally used in the production or carrying out of farming activities. For example, farmhouses may include buildings used to house and/or brood chickens, house pigs, or other livestock. Generally, these farmhouses may cover a selected square footage to allow for collecting a selected number of the livestock in a selected area for various purposes, such as growth, brooding, culling and the like. These farmhouses may generally be sealed or substantially closed structures to ensure the ability to obtain a tightly controlled environment therein. The ventilation systems, therefore, may play a role in maintaining the selected environment. For example, the ventilation systems may assist in removing various by-products, such as respiration gases and gases emitted by animal waste, from the structure to ensure a clean supply of air, assist in maintaining a selected temperature in the farmhouse. Therefore, achieving maximum efficiency of the ventilation system may be desirable.
Although providing an efficient and easy to use system may be desirable, many systems are complex and require multiple pieces to be assembled for use. Further, various systems may define housings around a selected ventilation system, such as fan, that have numerous pieces that are manufactured individually and assembled at a worksite into the farmhouse. The housings or structures may be substantially rigid and require augmentation of the farmhouse rather than be adaptable to the farmhouse. Alternatively, a plurality of sizes, structures, or shapes may be required to be produced for installation into a substantial majority of the various farmhouses.